The arrival of a sister
by Bellatrixdragoste
Summary: Emilia's sister arrives on the island. Short story, but there is more.
1. Chapter 1

**The arrival of a Sister**

It was the year 1801 and American spy Jack Stiles woke up to the sound of Emilia Rothschild, his English partner, making noise in her lab/his room.

"Aww, come on Em, it's so early." Jack said, putting his head under his pillow.

"Jack, its 2 in the afternoon. You're lucky we have off today." Emilia said, fiddling with one of her new inventions, a device used to send messages.

"Yeah, well I was out all night at the Drunken Pig." Jack said, his head peaking out of the pillow.

"Oh and what were you doing there? Handling the new tavern maid again?" Emilia said in a sarcastic tone.

"No, that was last week. Actually one of Jean-Claude's girlfriends broke his heart so I was trying to raise his spirits." Jack said, getting out of bed to stretch.

"Well anyway, stay in bed all day if you want. No missions today." Emilia said, her nose now in a book.

"Good, I will." Jack said, getting back into bed before Emilia changed her mind.  
  
Just as Jack lay back down, Jean-Claude flew in with a letter in his beak.

"Oh no Jean-Claude, it's too late. Whatever it is it's gonna have to wait till tomorrow or something." Said Jack, annoyed that they had just been assigned a mission at 2 o-clock in the afternoon.

"Actually Jack, this is not an assignment, but a letter for Madame Emilia." Jean-Claude said in his French accent.

"A letter from who?" Emilia asked, taking the letter, as Jean-Claude flew off.  
As Emilia opened the letter, Jack quickly got up from bed and being nosey looked over his partner's shoulder. Emilia caught him and moved away to read her letter in privacy.

"Aw, come on Em. Who would send you a letter via Jean-Claude?" Jack asked, getting himself an apple. Only one word came out of Emilia's mouth "Emily."

"Who's Emily? And is she single?" Jack asked with a grin on his face.

"Emily is my younger sister, and like I'd ever let you near her."Emilia told him.

Oh I see what's going on. You're keeping me all for yourself." Jack said, taking a bite of his apple.

Emilia just rolled her eyes at Jack. Then she started to tell Jack about Emily, although to Emilia it was more of a warning. Emily was two years younger than Emilia and although her parents thought she was proper English lady, she was in fact not. Throughout the years growing up Emily had had many boyfriends, even some her parents did not know about. One time when Emily was 15 and Emilia was 17, Emilia had caught Emily sneaking back into her room in the middle of the night. Emily had begged Emilia not to tell and like any sister, she didn't. To Emilia, Emily was trouble.

"So let me get this straight. Emily is the exact opposite of you." Jack said, laughing and having very dirty thoughts at the same time.

"Well, yes I guess you can say that, but if she is coming its because she wants something. And wipe that smile off your face Jack Stiles." Emilia said, going back to her work and wondering exactly what her sister wanted.

Later that day Emilia was waiting by the docks for her sister to arrive. While she was waiting, one of Captain Brogard's soldiers were making trouble when all of a sudden the Daring Dragoon or Jack, sprung into action. To the towns people this was entertainment, because they knew that the Dragoon always won. However, to Emilia this was an annoyance. She was glad that Jack was trying to help, but did it have to be on the day that Emily was suppose to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay im sorry that this took a really long time. So here it is the 2nd part of the rest of the story but this is not the end.

As she was standing there watching Jack fight, a familiar voice said, "Who is that man?" Emilia knew that voice all too well and when she turned around there was

Emily standing right in front of her.

"Emilia!"

"Emily!"

Both said with false excitement.

"How are you sister dear?" Emily said, giving Emilia a hug.

"Oh good, and you?" Emilia asked.

"Fine dear, just fine." Emily said, half smiling.

"Where are your luggage?" Emilia asked after noticing that Emily had no bags with her.

"Oh, well you don't expect me to carry my own bags do you? I got a few strong men to carry them to your house for me."

Emilia then noticed that Emily had assigned five men to carry a bag of hers.

"Where to ma'am?" asked one of the men who sported earrings in both his ears.

"Umm, just follow us." Emilia said, leading Emily and the men to her house.

As they were walking to Emilia's house Emily asked the question Emilia was hoping she would not have to answer.

"So who is that caped crusader?"

"Oh he's just some crazy guy who runs around trying to save people. Why do you ask?" Emilia answered, giving Emily a suspicious look.

"He's cute, even with the mask on." Emily said, smiling.

"Emilia chose to ignore this last statement from Emily. She knew that whatever interest Emily might have in the Daring Dragoon/Jack it would be temporary, until

Emily saw someone better.

When they arrived at the house, Emily turned around and told the men "Okay boys this is the end of the road for you guys." Emily then reached into one of the bags

and gave each of the men a small reward for carrying her bags. Which to Emilia's disgust, but not surprising was a kiss on the cheek?

While Emily was doing this, Emilia quickly scanned the room for any signs of the 

Dragoon's costume. 'Good' Emilia thought, she knew Jack had a habit of leaving the Dragoon's costume out. She also knew that she did not want Emily to knew that

she did not want Emily to know that Jack was the Daring Dragoon. Emily's voice lead Emilia back from her thoughts.

"Beg your pardon?" Emilia asked, when she didn't hear what Emily had said.

"I said, when am I going to meet your new attaché? Or partner in the whole spy world." Emily repeated, giving Emilia a strange look.

"Oh, at dinner tonight."

Emilia had made last minute arrangements with Jack to have dinner with her and Emily. And although Jack complained he finally agreed to help cook dinner.

As Emilia helped Emily unpack in the spare room, Emily expressed interest in the market and shopping.

"Oh go then, I'll be busy cooking dinner anyway." Emilia encouraged this not so new shopping bug that Emily had because she mostly wanted Emily out of the way

while she and Jack prepare dinner.

"I was planning to go anyway. I would love to help, but I need new shoes."

"I can't stand her!" Emilia ranted in the kitchen to Jack , after Emily had left to go to the market. They were busy making pot roast for tonight's dinner. Along with

vegatables and roasted potatoes.

"Okay tell me Em, what did the wicked sister do?"Jack asked, cutting carrots.

"It's everything she does. She thinks that the whole world revolves around her."

"Sounds like someone I know." Jack gave Emilia a side ways glance to see if she knew who he was talking about.

"Don't start with me Jack Stiles, I'm not in the mood."

"Well look at it this way Em, it's a vacation from worrying about all the things I do." After a mean look from Emilia, Jack quickly added "And she's only her for one

week." Jack reminded her. The spent the rest of the time in silence making the meal they would have to eat with Emily.


End file.
